


paper thin

by aMassiveDisappointment (BadOldWest)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animosity, F/M, Neighbors, So many cliches, The College AU no one asked for, Unresolved Sexual Tension, they can hear each other bone, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/aMassiveDisappointment
Summary: “I’ve got three homesick freshman who will not stop texting me -Jyn, no, give me my phone back, I’m supposed to keep them anonymous- and can’t sleep because of the music in here. I’ve been holding off on writing you up, but the next time I have to warn you, I’m not letting it slide anymore.”“He’s been kind enough to let it slide, Jyn,” Bodhi chimed in, making Cassian’s face redden.College Au. Jyn hates her RA and neighbor, Cassian Andor. He just wants her to tone down the noise when she has guests.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait, fuck, turn it down,” Jyn scrambled towards the laptop Bodhi was balancing on his knees, pressing the volume lower button until the music vanished from any audible sense. 

“What’s wrong?”

“My RA, he’s got a total stick up his ass, especially with noise control. And he lives right next door.”

“How did you end up on the quiet floor, then?” Bodhi readjusted the volume so they could hear it even a little bit. 

She shrugged. 

“I slept through room draw last spring. And I wanted a single.”

He gave her a knowing look, and despite the disrupted noise, there was still a knock at the door. 

Jyn groaned, adjusted her pajama shorts to cover at least some of her ass  _ -Bodhi didn’t mind when she was half-naked in a way that didn’t make her want to punch him-  _ and swung the door open a crack. 

Cassian Andor, grad student, RA, and asshole, was tense like a spring, eyes darting around the room. He didn’t seem pleased that Jyn had company. 

“Quiet hours, Jyn,” he reminded her in that fake-helpful voice he’d been using with her all semester, “let me remind you these walls are  _ paper thin.” _

Bodhi chuckled, because Cassian sounded as frustrated with Jyn as she was with him, and as much as he adored Jyn, at her most indignant she was usually only half in the right. 

“Can’t handle Bodhi’s mixtape?” Jyn shot back, arm propped on the doorframe.

He merely blinked back at her, but Jyn’s abilities to break people who tried to get an upper hand on her were in full swing. She had already started invading his personal space, leaning too close, setting her jaw defiantly, like  _ he _ was the one doing something wrong. 

Bodhi was impressed it didn’t break her RA. 

“I’ve got three homesick freshman who will not stop texting me  _ -Jyn, no, give me my phone back, I’m supposed to keep them anonymous- _ and can’t sleep because of the music in here. I’ve been holding off on writing you up, but the next time I have to warn you, I’m not letting it slide anymore.”

“He’s been kind enough to let it slide, Jyn,” Bodhi chimed in, making Cassian’s face redden. 

Cassian extracted his still-locked phone from Jyn’s hand with the patience of a mother dealing with an unreasonable toddler. She glared at him. 

“Fine. We already turned it down. Are we done?”

He seemed flustered for a moment, falling back into his usual glare. “Last warning, Jyn,” he said before he closed the door. 

Chastened and pissed, Jyn returned to her bed. 

“He can be such a dick.”

“I really don’t think he was being unfair, Jyn…” Bodhi bit his tongue when it became obvious she would only hear what she wanted to hear on this subject. 

“He needs to get laid,” Bodhi amended, because it seemed to kill two birds with one stone; the elephant in the room that Cassian appeared to want Jyn so badly he had to chew through his own tongue to stop himself, or that if these two got over their sexual tension and fucked each other into the ground things would resolve themselves. 

Jyn’s eyes glittered with mischief for a moment, beckoning Bodhi over to her. He stood from his spot on the one chair in the room and approached where she was cross-legged on her bed.

“Do you want to fuck with him?” she mouthed.

Bodhi raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. He looked game. 

Jyn smirked at him, and then dropped her head backwards with a theatrical  _ “Oh, god.” _

Bodhi snorted, and she had to cover his mouth with her hand before pleading in a high pitched squeal  _ “Don’t stop.” _

He was able to keep it together long enough to work out some exaggerated grunts and groans. Jyn was on all fours facing him, shaking the bed with fake thrusts that knocked the frame into the wall. “Right there, right there, fuck  _ yesss.” _

She was going for very porn-y, and Bodhi’s barely held together composure made her get wilder and sillier with it.

There was a slamming noise from the other side of the wall, what had to be Cassian smacking it in warning, and Jyn dissolved into giggles, falling onto her bed and holding her belly. 

“Very funny,” she heard faintly, from the other side of the wall. 

It was too easy to rile him up. 

 

Jyn quickly forgot about her antics, as antics for her were a common occurrence. Cassian seemed more pissed off by her presence in passing, but that was a reaction she often inspired. 

Jyn forgot all about it until she  _ did _ happen to have someone over. 

It had been a while since she did this sort of thing. At least, brought them back to her room for it. He was fratty and douchey and a little too drunk, and because of that she remembered  _ why _ she hadn’t done it in a while. She had an intimate view of her ceiling and was getting pretty tired of that vista, but wasn’t invested enough to take the lead. To be fair, she had given him too good a blowjob to be receiving this kind of sloppy treatment. 

All was going predictably until there was a blast of sound from the other side of the wall, a bass-heavy musical wail;

**_“There’s a she-wolf in the closet…”_ **

That motherfucker was going to DJ her hook-up. Jyn was already tipsy, already kind of done, and already trying not to laugh at the guy on top of her. But this made it nearly impossible, as Shakira switched to Lonely Island’s  _ “I Just Had Sex”. _ Drunk What’s-His-Name didn’t seem to connect the joke was on him, and murmured in confusion. Jyn punched the wall, but that seemed to prompt louder music. 

Her hand slapped over her face at the transition to the wailing recorder solo of  _ “My Heart Will Go On”. _

This whole thing was over. Jyn sat up and made her excuses, which he took his time accepting, which pissed her off even more. She felt bad for her date, well, not a date, just a guy at a party in her psych class, but still. Not enough to make him stay. 

“I think I’m going to throw up,” she blurted out. That got him up, pants on, and out of the room making apologies faster than anything. 

Once her door opened and shut, Cassian turned the music off. She lay in her bed, in silence. This whole night felt like a mistake. She’d had nights like this before, but she wasn’t sure why this one felt so fucking terrible. 

  
  


Jyn stumbled out of bed, pajamas in disarray from the drunken slumber, and went to rinse the foul taste out of her mouth. Halfway down the hallway, she noted she was so lucky no one woke up this early on a Saturday. Except…

Cassian Andor was apparently  _ already up and out of the fucking shower. Walking towards her.  _

She could imagine she looked bad. Her eyeliner was still crusted around her lids, her hair was a mess; she’d pretty clearly been fucked even if he hadn’t heard the whole thing go down. 

He rolled his eyes. “Rough night?” he asked as he brushed past her.

“Are you going to write me up?” she snarled back. 

“You weren’t playing music or yelling, so no. But please don’t make me listen to you fake it again.”

She froze, hand stilled on the water fountain as it ran. He grimaced at the running water. 

_ “We’re in a drought.”  _ he informed her. 

_ “Faking it?!” _

He flushed red. They both just then seemed to notice that he was in only a towel during the conversation. This was the first time she’d seen him without his pretentious leather jacket, which its absence seemed more scandalous than the sight of his bare chest. 

“Says the guy with nothing better to do than DJ my hookup,” she glowered at him, trying to get past him to return to her room. 

He chuckled, ruffling his wet hair with one hand. 

“I’m sure you think you’re very funny.”

“It got him to leave, didn’t it?”

“Why do you  _ assume _ I wanted him to leave?”

“Because of the utter disinterest I could hear,  _ from my room, _ for the entire hour he was there.”

Her face twisted in disgust. “Gross. Wear headphones. Don’t listen in like a pervert.”

“I can’t help but hear you when I live next door, trust me, I tried avoiding hearing him mouth breathe all over you.”

“You’re pretty confident in his sexual inadequacies, maybe I’m just quiet.”

She had no idea why she was defending what was already a dismal sexual encounter to  _ this guy, _ of all guys. 

His eyes slid over her. He was standing in just a towel, and it was pretty clear he was aware he had nothing to hide. 

“Maybe you’re just sleeping with the wrong people.”

“Well you’re one to complain, because, I haven’t heard you bringing home anyone from my side of the wall in a long time,” she shot back, reaching her door after stalling to yell at him for half a hallway. He gripped the towel around his waist tighter as she slammed the door shut.

Jyn slumped against the door. She’d forgotten to get water. Fuck. 

 

She returned from the gym that afternoon to find a blue flyer taped on her door. 

**Floor Party! Ice Cream Party! 8 O’Clock!**

She glared at the offending paper, as she avoided university-sanctioned socializing like the plague. She never went to these things, almost feeling bad for Cassian having to chat up all the freshman who desperately needed to feel like they had active social lives. 

She scoffed. That was probably how Cassian met girls. Gross. 

She’d showered off the sweat and was comfortably lounging in pajama pants when there was a knock on the door. 

Cassian rested his shoulder in her doorway, holding an opened box of popsicles. He was wearing a pair of obnoxious red knock-off Ray Bans he wore to most dorm functions, especially during orientation week. He only took them off after she’d only called him “Sunglasses Guy” for about, maybe, the first two months of fall semester. 

“You’re missing the ice cream party,” he pointed out, a sarcastic impression of a really urgent guidance counselor. She raised an eyebrow at him, a little impressed he was in on the joke she wouldn’t be caught dead at one of those things. 

“Not really my scene.”

He nodded, like he expected as much. This as the first time he ever acknowledged, subtly but it was still there, that he found his RA duties pretty lame too. 

“Don’t you have to go play frisbee on the quad or something?” she tried to wedge the door shut testily, but he unsheathed a popsicle from the box in his arm as a peace offering.

“You just seem like you need it,” he smirked at her, and she took the wrapper pinched between two fingers, like a dead rat hanging by its tail in her grasp.

“I can’t choose the flavor?”

He shrugged, leaning in her doorway now that the door wasn’t threatening to blacken his eye. “Maybe if you  _ went to- _ ”

She unwrapped the popsicle, sliding all its phallic glory into her mouth. Cherry flavored. What a man. 

“Pass,” she said, once her tongue was done caressing the underside.

He was still staring at her mouth.

“Is that all?” She licked up the length, deciding to just run with it. He was exerting an energy of utter hatred that was getting kind of fun to bask in. 

He cracked a smile as she was lapping at the juice threatening to drip onto her hand. 

“Were you watching  _ The Emperor’s New Groove _ ? I could hear it from my room.”

“No. Shut up.”

She slammed the door in his face. She chose not to attend the Floor’s Ice Cream Party that evening.

 

He brought someone home that night to spite her. And if her noises the night before were disinterested and obligatory, he seemed determined to let her know what a  _ good time _ his lady friend was having. An aria of noises of enjoyment bounced through the wall, and Jyn shoved her pillow over her head, because  _ -oh dear god, again?!-  _ at this point he was just showing off. 

She groaned, resentful because she was really too tired to be shown a lesson at this point in the week. 

Jyn was sleepy, her lights already shut off and curled up in bed, and went for an easy mood killer; the first Disney playlist she could find on Spotify. The Swahili howling of The Lion King opening filled the room, shook the wall she held her speaker up to. His wall, by the way. 

The knocking against her wall ceased. She heard a disgusted “What the fuck?”

And Cassian’s reply; “My neighbor, she’s…”

He never got to finish the sentiment, because Jyn cut him off with a well timed blast of  **_“Let it go, let it goooo”_ **

Grabbing a sweatshirt and her keys, she surrendered to crash with Bodhi for the night. Just as she rounded the corner, she saw Cassian open his door. She hid, quiet maturely, in another neighbor’s doorway. 

He knocked furiously a few times -to her supreme annoyance opened her door and peeked inside- 

But she wasn’t there. 

“Jyn,” he said once, voice tight. 

He brought his hand up to pinch between his brows, which were very furrowed. He hadn’t even put a shirt on to berate her. 

“Jyn, truce?” he called into her dark room. He switched on the light. 

She wasn’t there, and he seemed to take a hit from her evacuation. 

She heard a faint voice, still in his bed, ask what was wrong. 

“Nothing,” he said as he closed to the door, “She’s gone. Things should be quiet.”

Jy snuck back into her room, but the sounds of sex didn’t pick back up like she expected. 

It was a quiet night. 

 

Bodhi saw the dark circles under her eyes and the obvious irritability. 

“Rough night?”

She sipped her coffee in a way he’d never thought possible for someone holding a Starbucks latte; with absolute hostility. She had texted him in need of it, since he lived right by the one on campus, but he hadn’t imagined _ this badly.  _

“Yep.”

“Stress keeping you up?”

“Nope,” her eyes cut to the joint wall with her RA. “He did.”

“Oh,” Bodhi took a sip to buy time to find something to say, “I see.”

“Kept me up.”

“Well. It’s about time. Didn’t know the old boy had it in him.”

“Oh, god,” Jyn covered her face with her hands. “Not like that. Jesus. He had someone over. She was shrieking like a demon.”

_ Or a she-wolf.  _

As if she’d needed any more validation that Cassian Andor was a good lay. She shut her eyes and flopped back on her bed, groaning. 

“Would you consider the fact he was  _ showing off _ for you?”

“What the hell would he do that?”

“I don’t know Jyn, maybe because when you two have people in your beds, you tend to be playing to the person on the other side of the wall, and not the person you’re currently fucking?”

“That’s not even a little bit true,” she shot out defensively, face flaming. 

Bodhi smiled sagely into the lid of his coffee. “Maybe just fuck the actual person you think about when you’re fucking, just a suggestion.”

She glowered at him, because what he was saying wasn’t even a little true. 

 

The rest of the week, she did think about it. She tried not to. By the time friday rolled around, she was pretty eager to move forward from those thoughts. She went to a party and sat, sulking, next to Bodhi, with a face so sour no one was willing to approach her already intimidating presence. 

She struck out, pitifully at that. Despite the whole week getting fired up to devour the next person she was attracted to, a palate cleanser of sorts.

It was pretty clear that this night was going nowhere. In a better mood, she would just have fun with her friend, but her mind was elsewhere, and she went to prove Bodhi wrong about Cassian, by fucking someone other than Cassian, because that would not happen.

She went back to her room, a little off-balance but not drunk, and only pulled her jeans and shoes off before climbing into bed. 

She heard the door to the his room open and slam shut, and assumed he was going out for the evening. She’d been cautious about what movies she was watching with her laptop in her lap, stretched out on her bed right against the adjoining wall.

She was glad he was gone. Because she did not want to sleep with Cassian Andor.

She did, however, want to masturbate. 

Thank god she just heard him leave. 

She didn’t bother with her vibrator, pulling up some porn on her phone. She chose almost robotically, not even remembering the search choices that had led her to what was currently streaming on her phone. Some guy with dark hair caressing the thighs of a slender brunette. Her hand dug into her panties; she had not been this ready to go, even with herself, in a long time. She was really wet.

Cassian wasn’t in his room, so she very readily let her moans mingle with the ones bursting out of her phone. She probably should have used headphones. It was alright. 

She couldn’t even smother her noises when she watched the guy lower his head between the shaking thighs of his…

She squinted at the title of the video. 

_ RA fucks needy freshman over noise complaint. _

**_Fuck._ **

Nope. Too late. She was locked into this. She was into this. This was happening. Just this once.  _ Fuck, why was she moaning so much?!  _ Her phone dropped from her free hand as the other furiously rubbed her clit and the image burned into her mind morphed into more familiar participants. 

“Cassian,” she whined, high pitched and needy. 

There was a slam from the other side of the wall. Louder than all the other warning ones, they were love taps compared to this. Worst of all it hit just as her orgasm did, so she just about had a heart attack  _ while _ coming, which she dimly noted as an experience she did not want to repeat ever again. 

She barely registered what just happened when  she heard someone pounding at her door. 

Cassian did not go out. She heard him come in earlier, not leaving.

She’s not sure what madness inspired her to get up onto her shaky legs and open the door in just her underwear and a tank top. 

A familiar sight greeted her; her RA, very pissed off at her. 

“Paper thin,” was all he said, his neck corded with tension. She wanted to run her tongue over the raised veins. 

Well. That was a new impulse she didn’t know about before. 

Her face was flushed, she really couldn’t find words. He seemed pretty convinced that she was playing an elaborate prank until he saw her face, and his anger seemed to dissolve. 

“You were actually...?”

Jyn just stood there, panting. “Yes.”

“Was it-”

His eyes darkened as he halted short of saying it.  _ Good? _

_ “Yes.” _

He combed a hand into his hair, glancing to see if he was alone in the hallway.

“You could have just called me over if you needed some help...”

She grabbed him by the hair and captured his lips. He shuffled inside her room and kicked the door shut behind him. 

She couldn’t explain this. Maybe it was chemical. Hormonal, yes, that’s what it was, she’d just cum so good that her body craved human contact. That made perfect sense why it was  _ him.  _

She pulled back to taunt him between kisses: “Is that your move? Waltz up to every freshman girl and tell her you heard her masturbating, offer to lend a hand?”

“You’re not a freshman. You’re the oldest person on the floor by about two years.”

“You’re older than me.”

“I had a late start for University, sue me.”

He was hoisting her onto her bed. “You chose to moan out my name,” he slapped the thin wall that divided their rooms, “ _ right here, _ and thought I’d just sit on my ass and wonder if you meant me?”

“Fuck these walls,” she pulled him down to kiss her, regardless.

“It’s not all the walls. They divided up our rooms into separate singles back in the 70’s. That’s why the dividing wall is so shit. All the other rooms are fine. It’s like you were placed here to torment me.”

“Obviously,” she agreed, unfazed as she yanked off his jacket. He leaned up to tug it off, and his shirt. She admired the view and still glared at him at the same time, a veritable feat. 

“I still fucking hate you,” she murmured, her voice a delicate purr. 

He smiled, kissing her gently, until soft buzzing grew louder and then pressed swiftly against her cunt. She bucked up underneath him, gritting her teeth. 

“How did you-?”

“You keep your vibrator under your pillow?” he gave her a smug smirk, gently combing her hair out of her eyes to look into her blown pupils. He nudged her underwear out of the way to have it touch her bare skin. This was so good. Even at the lowest setting. He held the toy steady, and she moved her hips so it touched her the way she wanted. He wasn’t doing any work. 

“So Jyn Erso keeps her vibrator under her pillow, let’s see if she likes it…” he turned it up a setting, gauging her quickened breaths, and being an asshole, going up one more setting. 

She gasped, throwing her head back for him to take advantage of how sensitive her neck was. She flushed when she heard him chuckling. 

“And she definitely likes it on high. I’m learning so many things about you tonight.”

“So  _ this _ is your move,” she rolled her hips, having grounded herself on a potential upper hand, “You find her sex toys and let that do all the work? That boost your reputation?”

He glared again, sliding the tip of the vibrator to work at the nerves at her opening, prompting a sharp gasp before he dropped down to kiss her.

“I’m not even close to done,” he murmured in her ear, so close she felt she couldn’t get away, “and always so suspicious of ‘my moves’. You never seem to miss an opportunity to think the worst of me.” He thrust the toy a few mere times before she was coming hard, gripping his forearms and squirming. Her face was red and indignant, because she should not be enjoying this the way she was. 

He didn’t even try not to look smug as her shaky breathing subsided. 

She sat up, wriggling out of her tank top and underwear, laying out naked in front of him. His pupils widened, and for once he didn’t look like such a hopeless killjoy. 

He dove back down her a kiss, touching all the newly exposed skin. His hands dragging across her skin had her nerves fired up in a way they hadn’t in a  _ long _ time. His lips closed around her breast, sucking in a sharp, dirty way that had her spine arch and curl in the rhythm of his suckling. Not fair. It was like he was playing her. 

She watched him tear the wrapper of a condom with his teeth, fumbling to roll it onto his cock. She slid a hand down to help him out. 

“How’d you know to have a condom?”

He barely glanced at her, clenching his eyes shut as she squeezed his cock, getting used to touching it. Not a bad example of a male organ, in case she needed verifying. 

“I’m an RA, I’m always supposed to have condoms.”

“Did you really grab one out of the paper bag on your bulletin board before storming over here?”

Cassian finally had been provoked to glower at her, crawling over her and holding one of her wrists down. Her legs wrapped around her hips automatically, and it may have been the two orgasms she’s already had, but she marveled how she was wet enough to take him without any discomfort, or at least she did until he pulled out and thrust back in again, and at that point all she could do was let her head drop to the pillow again. 

“So what if I did?” he hissed in her ear, leaning so close. His body was crushing hers. “So what if I came here to either scream at you or fuck you? You seem pretty pleased with yourself when I do one,” he glanced down at their joined bodies, rolling his hips, “And you haven’t complained yet about the other.”

Jyn let out a choked gasp.

“This-you-shouldn’t feel this good,” she blurted out, eyes scrunched shut. He pressed his brow to her, nodding, babbling. 

“Goddamn right. Wanted you like this since Intro to Astronomy last year…”

Jyn’s head lifted from the pillow, her face pink and sweaty, eyes cloudy and confused. “What?”

Cassian buried his face in her neck, shoulders tensing. It felt wonderful as the muscles of his back flexed under her hands. 

“We can talk about this or I can fuck you hoarse, but you only get one of those  _ right now.” _

Her mind tried to piece it together. Intro to Astronomy was a massive lecture series, over fifty people, and she was bad with names. And faces. And leaving good impressions. 

“We had a class together?”

Cassian groaned, hips still rolling deliciously. Jyn hiked her legs up higher to feel him deeper, his embarrassed groan cutting off into a much sexier noise at how much tighter the shift made her. He really was tenacious. 

“I was the TA. Glad I stood out to you.”

She kissed him at that point, because this was not the time to think so hard.

“Happy you finally got to fuck your naughty student?”

He actually laughed, returning her kiss enthusiastically. His pace slowed, and they both seemed to be enjoying each other, not frantically trying to fuck the brains out of the neighbor they couldn’t stand. 

“Really happy, you were driving me crazy…”

Jyn sat up, pushing him back to lower herself onto his lap. It felt much, much better when he was back inside. One arm wrapped around his neck as she controlled their pace, somehow teasing and hard. Her free hand slid up to his cheek to cup his face sweetly. She felt him twitching inside her, his fingers between their bodies, playing with her clit.

“You make it too easy.”

Her head fell back after the words left her mouth, and he hummed appreciatively as he kissed her neck. This could  _ not _ be happening, not three, not in under thirty minutes, no way-

She stared, wide-eyed, down at his face. He was trying to look smug, but he was too close to following in her stead. Jyn nearly fell back but his arms banded around her as he thrust up into her. This orgasm was better than the one with the vibrator, something she hadn’t thought possible with college guys. 

“Cassian,” she gasped out, because he had made himself special to her in that moment. 

Cassian grunted and held her hips down, driving roughly into her as he came. 

Limply, she recognized her body….still kind of craved his. She held onto his shoulders, still on his lap, her chest pressed to his. He extracted himself only enough to lie them down on the bed.

“Are three orgasms your move? Because I have no complaints about that. Job well done.”

He laughed breathily, curling his arm so she was pulled closer. 

“I thought I only gave you two.”

“I count the one that was just...power of suggestion.”

He smirked at her. “I guess you have to like me now.”

“This could warrant...less hate. Don’t start throwing a word like “like” around, I may be sick.”

“Sorry, you must have made me trigger happy when you came around my dick screaming my name.”

“I did not scream.”

He leaned off the bed to safely dispose of the condom, then reached lazily for her light switch, and they were in darkness. “You screamed.”

“I did not invite you to stay the night.”

“You’ll survive. Also for me to leave, you’d have unwrap your legs from around me.”

She withdrew. He spooned her.

“Asshole.”

“Pain in the ass.”

She shifted her hips, dimly noticing being naked with Cassian was  _ still  _ fun when they weren’t having sex. 

“Shut up. I wanna sleep.”

 

Jyn woke up and Cassian wasn’t there. 

She sat up, glancing around like he’d be at her desk or something, composing an email before crawling back to bed for some great morning sex. He wasn’t there. She pulled on her tank top, retrieved her panties, slid back under the covers. 

It wasn’t like this kind of thing  _ never _ happened, but she’d sort of expected a more honorable approach from her Boy Scout neighbor, even if he was an asshole. She rolled over, cuddling close to the corner of mattress and wall. Well. Fuck him. At least that was over with. 

Her door swung open and before she even realized what was happening, he slid back under her covers. Something cold touched her back. She rolled over to find him nudging a Nalgene into her hand. 

“Shit, you’re already dressed. I was gone for two minutes.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, taking a large swig of water.

He rolled onto his back, shrugging. His arm extended across the bed and she snuggled against it until it wrapped around her shoulders. 

“You always get up and drink a shit-ton of water on Sunday mornings. You were at a party last night, weren’t you?”

She nodded once, a little stunned he’d noticed her slamming out of bed on Sunday mornings to try and hydrate her splitting hangovers away. Oh. Slamming. Maybe that’s why he’d noticed.

“You got out of bed to get me  _ water?”  _

“Can you not be shocked every time I try and be nice to you? Just because I still have to do my job when you break the rules doesn’t mean I  _ hate _ you.”

She took a pensive sip of cold water, then stared at the perspiring Nalgene in her hands. 

“I don’t like being called out.”

“Trust me, I saw you read the comments I left on some of your homework assignments. I know.”

She remembered him immediately then. She probably blocked it out because he was always so  _ condescending _ when she hadn’t even bothered to do the reading, that dick. Her face twisted in another glare, and he held up pacifying hands. 

“I was just doing my job. Let’s just say that’s why I never decided to chat you up after class.”

Her expression grew vulnerable. “You really, wanted to...you know...since then?”

He glanced up at her ceiling, and she really couldn’t fault him for saying something untrue but romantic  _ in the moment- _

“Planetarium trip.”

_ Oh. _

“I only really knew you from your homework assignments, which, let’s face it, were sloppy. I could tell you were just bringing what you already knew,  and that was a lot, but needed to site the reading. So I was kind of curious why you’d even take the class. But I heard someone call your name, and it was kind of this whole thing during that day, like,  _ oh, finally, who the fuck is this girl? _ And when you were looking up display. Really engaged in a way I hadn’t seen you. I sort of got it, the physics side of things didn’t interest you, but you could sit and listen to people talk about it all day.”

“I had to take a science, I’m not good at that stuff-”

“You liked learning it though. I saw you in class, after I figured that out. You just looked so happy.”

It had been dark in there, but with a jolt, she realized she remembered seeing him smile at her on that trip. In the dark, with only a little bit of blue light from the ceiling. Her smiling back. So that had been him.

He was smiling back, still, kissing her gently. It was lush and sweet and very tender. Kissing wasn’t supposed to be like that, not with guys like him.

“So, now what?”

“I’m assuming you’re waiting for me to ditch you and say this was a one time thing.”

“I can say it if you won’t,” she shot back. 

He shook his head. He rested his hand on her cheek, guiding her eyes back to his. 

“I don’t want to say that Jyn, because I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. That can be up to you.”

“You, wait, what?”

“I want us to keep seeing each other. Maybe if you’re nice to me, I’ll even take you on  _ a real date.” _

“Don’t,” she looked down at her hands, “don’t push your luck.”

“Besides, it’s not like I can sleep with anyone else. You’ll just blast Disney songs the whole time.”

“You  _ started _ it-”

“Okay, okay,” he grabbed her hands, which were currently slapping his chest. He pressed a kiss to her palm as she glowered at him, “How about this; I don’t  _ want  _ to sleep with anyone else.”

Her face remained impassive. “That’s better.”

She pushed him back to straddle him, figuring if he liked kissing her neck so much, it probably felt good for him too. She was right but the way he relaxed under her body. She pulled back to kiss his lips, but stopped at the look of horror frozen on his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

He pointedly mutely to the split in the plaster dividing their rooms. It was indented from the other side, so she couldn’t have caused it.

“I think-I think I punched through your wall last night.”

 

**2 Months Later**

 

“Our RA is so  _ hot.” _

Jyn froze, her ears seemed to perk up, even with shampoo still caked in her hair. She un-tilted her head out of the stream of water for optimal eavesdropping. 

“I swear to god I want to fuck him so bad. It’s killing me every time he walks around in a towel.”

Cassian smirked from his place behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder, and nudged her out of the way to use the water if she was just going to stand there. She raised her eyebrows, nodding to whoever was talking outside their fucking shower stall. He shrugged, as if to say;  _ I can’t help it if everyone wants me.  _

“I keep trying to get him to hang out with me, but he’s so  _ busy.” _

“Yeah, that bitch who lives in the single next to his told me he’s dating someone pretty seriously. Tragic.”

Cassian tried not to laugh at  _ that bitch _ ’s current facial expression. 

“Fuck, he has a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, apparently it’s pretty serious.”

Cassian raised her eyebrows at her. She held up her hands incredulously until the door swung shut and the bathroom was silent again. 

“I did not say that,” she snapped at him. 

He smirked, pulling her under the water with him. 

“Serious, huh?”

She grumbled, but Cassian just kept laughing, kissing her shoulder.

“You’re sexy when you’re jealous.”

“Just making sure the underclassmen look out for my creepy neighbor…” but the sentence broke when her head was tilted to allow his lips to play against the skin under her ear, her voice cracking with a pleasant joy, her hands still gripping his shoulder possessively. 

Utilizing a communal shower (with separate stalls, she wasn’t that  _ disgusting _ ) for morning sex with Cassian may not be the classiest move, but it did spice things up and he hadn’t objected to any of her sexual whims just yet. 

  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**BONUS: NETFLIX & CHILL**

 

It had been a shit day. Academically, socially, personally, hell, even spiritually, it had all gone up in flames. 

Jyn merely texted back flippantly phrased details of the  _ many _ hiccups in her scheduling for next semester to answer Cassian’s well-meaning questions. She didn’t think it would be good to see him in person. She was humorless, hyperfocused, and her bitch face raged. If he tried to make her laugh, she might rip his throat out. 

So she went back to her room, opening and closing the door as softly as possible so he wouldn’t notice from his room. The plan was to shower and turn off her phone; in a better place in the future she could tell whoever was trying to reach that had fallen asleep. 

Right now she just needed to get in bed and take her bra off and not have her well-meaning boyfriend try and get handsy. 

She struggled out of her jacket and into her pajamas, pulling a sweatshirt on and getting it stuck around her head (she may have screamed into the soft lining for just a minute). 

Grabbing the only crappy food she had in her room, she pounced on her bed like an enthusiastic lover and fell to its embrace. Cassian would have to share her. 

Crunching her snack between her teeth with more force than necessary, she fumbled with her laptop until the her non-verbal reaction to a movie’s small, pixelated icon made her whole body soften for a minute. She piloted her screen automatically, finding the familiar soundtrack lowering her pulse moment by moment, until...

“Why is Disney your go-to?”

Oh.

When your boyfriend punches a hole between your two rooms, there are perks. 

There are also very few secrets. 

“I really don’t want to talk.”

She saw his eye flicker from the hole in the wall. This wasn’t the only time either of them was unhappy with the result his fervour a few months back. Jyn once kept him regaled all night (when he was supposed to be studying) with reasons he should come over. He did not do well on that test, but, on the other hand, he did go down on her until she couldn’t speak anymore, so she considered it a win. 

They barely ever had to text because they could just whisper through the wall, and when they did text, they sometimes commentated the texting with “Are you fucking kidding me?” to a meme sent with no explanation verbally, while lying technically side by side. Separated by maybe an inch of shitty plywood.

Sometimes it was fun. 

Nothing was fun today. 

“You just want to watch your movie?”

“Yes.”

“Can I watch it with you?”

“I don’t want to have sex,” she whined, pausing the movie and covering her face in her hands. 

He was quiet a moment. She withdrew, knowing she lashed out, knowing he would never, ever push her to do something like that. The one time they were having sex and she gave the slightest indication he was hurting her it took a week to get him to touch her again, he was so terrified of causing some kind of trauma in her. She was fine, but he seemed more spooked than she did. She understood that part of him, he had to report sexual misconduct as an RA, and the angriest she’d ever seen him, way angrier than anything aimed at her, was when he got back from a meeting with a freshman who had been assaulted and he had to help her file a report. The University did nothing. 

“Jyn, that’s not what I was asking. Do you want me to come over?”

This was a fragile thing, what they had. The sex was great. The snippy comments were fun. The times they just hung out, laughing at nothing, awesome. 

But he hadn’t seen her like this, in her Jyn vs. the World mode, and she liked keeping their relationship the focus, two opposing forces. Taking on the outside world together…

She didn’t do that with anyone. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like cuddling. I’ll bring beer.”

She pressed her forehead to the wall. She thought she hadn’t wanted anyone there, but he made it sound nicer than she had envisioned.

“Okay.”

She heard him lift off his bed immediately. 

Mere minutes later, Cassian swung open the door and took in the situation. The hem of Jyn’s sweatshirt had gotten twisted under her armpit, so the whole garment was snagged around her chest, she was elbow-deep in a bag of cheetos, with red runny eyes and a death glare frozen on her face. 

A lesser man would have just closed the door. 

“How is this relaxing? You didn’t even turn the lights off,” he said, reaching for the one candle she had in her room and digging in her desk drawer for matches. Once it was lit, he switched off the intense overhead light, drawing closer. She was tensing of the thought of being kissed when she felt this shitty, but he merely reached for the hem of her sweatshirt, drawing it down to sit comfortably around her stomach where it was supposed to. 

Next, he twisted the cap off one of the six-pack he’d brought over, pressing it into her hand. 

“Get back in bed,” he did kiss her then, but a quick one, on her brow, before he leapt past her to get settled, “here.”

Jyn wordlessly clambered up and rested herself in front of him, her back against his chest, as he motioned for her to do.

If she had been told he’d do that twenty minutes earlier, she would have locked the door and hid under her bed. But it was. Cassian held her in this sort of calm, dignified manner, reaching past her to click the play button as she pulled her laptop back off her desk and onto her lap. She even placed a pillow on her lap to make sure he could see better. 

She felt herself relaxing, bit by bit, with quiet reactions to the movie. She had felt so untouchable, so fragile after the day had ended, and was surprised that being touched, his closeness...didn’t suck. It was weird having his body so close in tis context, without him naked or on top of her. Her hand settled on his thigh, only covered in sweatpants. The soft material over the body she already knew so well was a strangely homey kind of experience. It felt nice. 

She finished her beer, and he finished his, but they both held off on cracking more open. Jyn’s limbs loosened just enough for her to stop gritting her jaw. 

She was, however, faintly annoyed Cassian didn’t seem to be paying attention, instead stroking her hair, or securing his arms around her waist. 

“Tell me again why we’re watching this?” 

Cassian lips grazed her shoulder, his arms still comfortably tight around her middle. 

“Because it’s a good movie,” she punctuated with a shush, already speaking in rushed whisper to prevent missing any of the important details of  _ Lilo & Stitch _ , which she had seen about four million times already. 

“How many times did you watch this as a child, because I’m beginning to understand-”

“Understand what?” she fidgeted, trying to ignore his implications. 

“You’re Stitch.” 

“Shut up.”

“You are.”

She elbowed him, engrossed in the movie. “You’re Nani.”

_ “I’m _ the guy with the good butt and fancy hair.” 

_ “Shut. Up.” _

The movie continued, sentimental and unself-conscious in a way Jyn never was.  _ “Ohana means family…” _

Cassian wasn’t entirely sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing in the dim light, but there were shiny tracks down the corners of Jyn’s eyes to her cheeks. 

“Are you crying?”

Her lips had been moving, but they halted at the end of “Or forgotten.”

_ “No,”  _ she sniffed dramatically. 

“You’re  _ crying?” _

“Stop it.”

He tugged her elbow until she faced him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m  _ fine.” _

She paused the movie, setting her laptop aside. 

“Does this happen...every time you watch this movie?”

“No,” she shot back defensively, “or I wouldn’t have chosen it.”

He smiled, his thumb tracing the arch of her brow.  _ “Ohana means…” _

“This is emotional manipulation,” she protested faintly.

He laughed softly, swiping his thumbs along the tears tracks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was so personal to you.”

“It just means a lot to me,” she muttered, turning away. 

He smoothed his hands over her hips, dropping his chin to her shoulder.

“Hey. Are you alright? I know you were up against the shittiest grunt work ever today, but is something else going on?”

“Sometimes this movie, it feels good. Building your own family. Finding your own...,” she cut herself off, closing her eyes. “But sometimes it doesn’t, and it reminds me that I still need to find it.”

He hmm’ed in understanding, his brow pressing into the curve of her shoulder. 

“Did something happen.”

“Not today. Just a long time ago.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not really. Not yet.”

He rested her laptop back on her desk, lying them both down on the sheets. 

“You know you can, though? Trust me. Talk to me.”

She rolled over to face him. She was definitely crying now. 

“Yes.”

He let out a shuddery breath and pulled her closer. She hadn’t been held this tightly in a long time. 

“We’re looking for the same thing, Jyn. That I can promise you.”

She peeked her face up at him. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Against all evidence given, I do.”

She made a face at him, laughing for the first time all day. He kissed her cheek. She swiped one from his lips, finally feeling  _ him _ relax for the first time that evening. 

“Maybe we’ll help each other find it,” her voice was watery and tentative. Her arms around him tightened, and he answered with his own returned grip. 

The moment was little, in that it was just them holding each other. But it was also bigger than anything she’d ever felt, with another person feeling it too.

"Ohana," he whispered, and she laughed, feeling her spirit lighten. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. So. Much. Dumber. 
> 
> I had to get this done on May the Fourth. 
> 
> I've seen this quote used in so many posts about the reluctant parenting of Jyn and Cassian to Rogue One, and I had to. Sorry. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind feedback and college stories in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super unplanned new chapter, but I got this prompt:
> 
> “this sculpting class is the bane of my existence and for the final project (where i’m supposed to use a non-clay medium) i’m going to troll my teacher and make a bunch of silicone dildos. will you donate your dick to my cause?”
> 
> New Chapter of Jyn crashing Cassian's office hours coming soon.

“It has to be, uh, erect.”

Cassian’s head hung back, groaning. “Jyn,  _goddamnit.”_

“What?” she held up her gloved hands, which were wrist deep in wet silicone. The mold in her hand loomed tauntingly below his navel. 

“This is fucked up.”

“Would you rather I be getting this from others guys? It’s for a good cause.”

He turned away from her self-consciously, fisting his cock in his hand. He glared at her, stroking himself to no avail. It was difficult to get hard when your girlfriend sneaks you into the art building to utilize her studio time for the riskiest prank ever. Especially since the drawing class let out so you’re the only naked person there. 

“I wouldn’t mind help.” He said pointedly. 

She held up her gluey hand. “Sorry, this will stick to you and make your dick look scabbed in the mold.”

He grimaced at her again. “There are better ways to stick it to a professor.”

“Or maybe I’m just saying your dick is art.”

She eased her neckline down, popping a breast out of her shirt like she was offering him a stick of gum. The visual was meant to help, but…

 _This is officially lesbian-bed-death syndrome,_  he told himself,  _but for…us._

After five months together, sometimes it felt that way when she asked him to apply bandaids to where she nicked her ankle shaving, or lay in bed groaning for him to get her tampons, hot water bottle clutched to her stomach. Or instructed him to make a commemoration of his dick for her sculpting class. 

But he took the sentiment back, because their respective beds were not  _dead_ when shared. 

She eased her lips forward, smiling even as she was squatting on the ground with a mold in her hands, wrapping her lips around the tip of the real thing. 

“I need it full mast,” she whispered into his skin mischievously. He groaned. She was getting him there. 

“Krennic will love this.”

“I’ll tell him where to put it if he doesn’t.”

“I don’t like this use of my dick.”

“At least this way, when I break up with you, I’ll always have a piece-”

“Jyn,  _shut the fuck up.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise an office hours smutfic.

There was a knock on his office door, and everything inside him emotionally collapsed inwardly for a terse fifteen seconds because even though it was his job, the tone of a polite knock almost always filled him with dread. 

Especially since he was just winding down from the first class he had ever taught completely on his own (Han had a hangover and it was cheaper than a substitute). And that class had ended in a flurry of freshman girls surrounding him, impressed and  _impressionable_ , eager to tell him how much they enjoyed themselves. 

And Han, the traitor, had texted Jyn to say she had the chance to watch Cassian’s first steps, or something, so she had slid into the back of the lecture hall with a notebook and an add-slip she fluttered every time he raised his eyebrows at her. Like she was actually there as a student and not a girlfriend. Right.

It probably wasn’t the best then, that he was drowned in that avalanche of freshman thirst, and Jyn quietly gathered up her things and left him in the afterglow of not fucking up too badly. 

When she entered the office, her face was unreadable, and she kicked the door shut behind her with a swing of her heel. 

“Hey.”

He smiled, kind of glad he could see her. There had been no warning for Han’s absence, so he hadn’t been able to worry to her about it, not that he would have allowed himself much. Realistically, nothing was going to burn down. But he still had concerns, he wanted it to be right…

Jyn slid off her cardigan. To be fair, it was hot in the office. In fact, he was starting to squirm from the heat. 

She primly arranged her flowing black dress to sit on the far edge of the corner desk, digging through her bag. 

“I just had one question for you, Professor Andor.”

A pen poised over her notebook, ready to absorb his knowledge. He swallowed. Goddamn this girl. 

He spun his roll-y chair to face her. 

“Yes?”

“About the midterm.”

Cassian leaned forward, trying to keep his face serious, but of course she was taking this time to stroke his ego with victory-sex. Or, congrats-on-your-first-solo-class sex. 

“I’ll see what I can do to help,” he offered, and she leaned back on her hands, swinging one foot as she considered him from her height. 

“The essay portion…” her breath hissed out of her nose.  _“Fuck.”_

She slumped her head down, a high-pitched laugh smothered in her chest. He tried not to break, because to be honest, this was adorable. 

“Hold on, hold on,” she waved a hand at him, gesturing something like summoning her composure. “Okay. New direction: I was worried about my class participation, Professor Andor. Everyone is just so eager for your  _attention._  I’m worried you didn’t notice how  _hard_  I was trying…”

He groaned, breaking character, dropping his head to kiss her knee, the insides of her thigh, running his hands in circles on her hips. Just to ground himself, because the remark hit a little close to home, and he had felt guilty about not being able to share a moment with her after class, since she had dropped everything to be there. 

She leaned her head back and laughed as he did so. 

“So fucking perfect,” he mumbled against her thigh,  _“thank you.”_

She cleared her throat. “You did notice me, didn’t you, Professor Andor?”

He lifted his head and leaned back in his seat, just enjoying the ride. 

“Yes, I noticed you, Miss Erso. There’s no need to be jealous.”

Jyn raised her eyebrows, and he saw no one but his girlfriend in that moment. 

“Really?”

She set the notebook aside, playing with her hair, escaping a sloppy ponytail. Back in character.

“I noticed you. How could I not? You’re just so passionate.”

“I just have a good teacher.”

His hand dove under her skirt, stroking her over her underwear. She yelped, and he covered her mouth with the flat of his hand. He leaned close, and kept his voice low:

“Can I fuck you as your boyfriend now? Please? We have all school year for this.”

She laughed and nodded, and he pulled her off the desk and onto his lap. The skirt was a smart choice, it made for easy access after she lifted it around her waist. 

His thumb found her slit, and with a greedy, searching dip, he groaned. 

“You’re so wet.”

“It was hot seeing you up there. Knowing your shit. Commanding a room. Seeing a bunch of freshman cream their pants over  _my boyfriend._ ”

He fumbled with his belt, swearing, and in a panic, rolled the chair towards the door to properly lock it. Spun back in place, he slid inside her, and he hadn’t really allowed himself to feel like he had done well until he slid inside her and she arched her back and groped for his hand to cover her mouth. The sounds that would have come out must have been amazing. 

The nerves of the day and the foreplay did not make for a long session, neither did the pressure of possibly getting caught -and fired-. He came in just a few minutes and his thumb working her clit achieved the same result for her. She did most of the work, which he was grateful for, her knees digging into the seat of the chair and riding him like some pornographic fantasy. 

Jyn dropped her skirt back into place, took a seat, and they talked with the door open until another thirsty freshman showed up. At that point, Jyn was impeding on his actual job, so she gave the floor to Cassian. 

“Am I interrupting?” the fresh meat simpered, and Jyn shook her head. 

“I was just here to get some extra credit,” Jyn answered smoothly, and as she strut out of the room, Cassian tried to hide the fact that she had managed to get him very hard all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know I graduated from college last week? So my favorite memory from college was when one guy on my floor brought this repulsive girl into the dorm for sex and we all hated her so while they were fucking in our communal shower my friend Connor (who lived next door to the bathroom, up against the stall) and I DJed their hookup by blasting such classics as “She Wolf” and banjo music. We danced until 2 in the morning and tried to find the worst mood killer jams. Best night ever.
> 
> This is so dumb. SO DUMB. This was probably the most cliched thing ever. #NoRegrets. 
> 
> I have a fluffy, half-written bonus scene going up later this week. (Hint; Netflix and Chill).


End file.
